explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If Voice Chat was Added to Minecraft
'If Voice Chat was Added to Minecraft '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, Notch adds voice chat to Minecraft. Description ''What would happen if Minecraft allowed us to use microphones in game? Just have your mic turned on, click control on your keyboard, and anyone within a 50 block radius of you can hear you! Would this make it easier since it let's us communicate with each other easier? What problems would this cause in Minecraft? Plot At the start of the video, a noob arrives Mojang's office to suggest Notch adding voice chat to Minecraft, so Minecraft becomes easier. However, Notch kills the noob, thinking the idea is terrible, as he can just use the chat. However, a short time later, Notch realizes, if he adds the voice chat, he can use voice filters to sound like Barack Obama. That way, he adds the voice chat and uses filters to convince a player with Patrick's skin he is actually Obama, only to be killed by the player, who reveals to be Donald Trump. After the title screen, at ExplodingTNT's house, TNT asks Failboat about video ideas. Failboat tries to speak, but he forgets to turn on the microphone. When doing so, ExplodingTNT gets surprised when hearing his partner talk in his video, and after Failboat teachs him how to do, ExplodingTNT starts "speaking", though he only squeaks like a mouse, with the screen shortly changing to a video of a mouse with ExplodingTNT's face pasted on its head. Though TNT himself gets surprised, Failboat doesn't. Later, Failboat is seen at his house, liking the new update. However, he later goes to shower, without turning the microphone off, where he starts singing a horrible song. The song is heard by a nearby player, being shocked. After that, the screen turns black with a message in white words written on it, telling not to forget to turn off the microphone. Then we see ZephPlayz walking around, telling he likes the new update. He later joins MCOrigins server, as he sees in a sign there are currently 800 players online, so he can make a lot of new friends. When he arrives, he doesn't hear anything, as he has the master volume off. However, when he turns it on, a lot of loud voices are heard from everywhere, making ZephPlayz mad, and putting end to the video. Trivia * This video had the first place in ExplodingTNT's "Top Five 2016 Videos". * It's the first time Failboat and BaconCrafter speak with voices. ** Since this video was published, Failboat mostly keeps talking with his real voice, instead of using subtitles like many other characters, though with some exceptions. * ExplodingTNT breaks the fourth wall in this video, when getting surprised as Failboat talks in his video. * Instead of the normal outro music, the song sung by Failboat in the shower is played at the ending of the video. * The round rubber ducky picture from Why Circles Don't Exist in Minecraft is seen at Failboat's house. * The player shocked by Failboat's song looks like Steve, but with more "fancy" clothing. * The player who one-shot BaconCrafter at the starting of the video was Superidiot55, who is a noob. ** In the previous scene, Superidiot appears too. He is seen harvesting some crops, meanwhile singing. Category:Videos Category:2016 videos